


Teagan's Special Night

by TrueSoprano



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Dirty Talk, Dom!Loghain, Dom/sub, F/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Spitroasting, Sub!Warden, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-29
Updated: 2016-10-29
Packaged: 2018-08-27 15:59:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8407807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrueSoprano/pseuds/TrueSoprano
Summary: A few nights before Teagan's wedding, Loghain shares his beloved Warden Amell with him.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for DAPolyWeek on tumblr. I'm not a big fan of poly-ships, but I couldn't resist writing a good old fashioned threesome. It's not really a full threesome though since Loghain and Teagan don't really have any sexual interaction, they're just sharing the same woman...
> 
> I know how cringeworthy a lot of the dialogue is, but I love cringeworthy dialogue :/

Teagan stood in front of them, his face flushed with red. It was a few days until his arranged marriage with that Cousland girl, and Loghain wanted to give him an extra special wedding gift as an apology for the way he acted during the Landsmeet.

It was her. Tarja Amell was the special gift.

Loghain was intrigued but not surprised to hear that Teagan and Tarja had a couple of encounters the first time she visited Redcliffe. Teagan had the kind of chivalrous charm that could get anyone to bed him, and Tarja was apparently no exception. But then she had gone off to stop the blight, and the next time they met, he was engaged. And then she had gone off and fallen in love with the man who had tried to kill her.

She had been the one to jokingly suggest a threesome as a wedding gift, and was surprised when Loghain seemed turned on at the idea, and even more shocked to find out that Teagan had agreed.

So here she was, wearing a thin black robe that Loghain had picked out for her, a garment that exposed her silhouette. The fact that she had chosen not to wear her smallclothes added to the allure.

She was ready to be theirs for the evening.

“I think you will be quite pleased with her,” Loghain stood behind her, hands on her shoulders. “Now tell me, what do you wish of her?”

“What do you wish of me?” she asked seductively, just to test his reaction. She was met with a slap to the wrist.

“Did you not listen to me?” his voice was sharp. “You will not speak unless you are spoken to. Is that clear?”

“Yes, my lord,” she said quietly. Loghain played the dominant role quite well, and she didn’t let it show, but it turned her on immensely whenever he didn’t hold back.

“Sorry about that. She can be a bit unruly sometimes. But she’s… easily tamed.”

“No worries. She’s quite beautiful. And she looks good in this.” Teagan’s hand brushed against her robe. “I would like to see her without it, though.”

“Of course.” Loghain slid the robe off her shoulders, leaving the Warden completely naked. She blushed and instinctively moved her arms to try to cover herself, but his sturdy hands held them in place.

“Don’t hide yourself, girl!” Loghain looked like he was about to slap her wrist, but settled on an icy glare instead.

Teagan led her to the couch and sat down, motioning for her to straddle him. She gave him a deep kiss before kissing his neck, dragging her tongue across.

“She’s quite good with her tongue.”

“Very.” Loghain bent down to speak into her ear. “Pet, why don’t you get down on your knees and show Teagan just what you can do with that tongue of yours.”

“Would you like that, my lord?” She climbed off of him and sunk to her knees, already knowing the answer.

Teagan unzipped his breeches and pulled his cock out, already beginning to harden. Tarja started with a few soft kisses, as he gave a low sigh of pleasure.

“He doesn’t have all day,” Loghain lurked behind her, slapping her butt. “Move faster!”

“No need to be so impatient, Loghain,” Teagan chuckled, stroking Tarja’s hair. “You’ll get your turn.”

Still, she was aware of the consequences of disobeying Loghain. She pulled back Teagan’s foreskin and licked the head of his cock, her other hand gently stroking his balls and the base of his shaft. She began to take it in deeper as it grew harder.

She was vaguely aware of Loghain sitting down beside them on the couch, taking his own cock out. She felt him grab her right hand and guide it to him.

“You’re a lucky man, Loghain. She really is good at this.”

Hearing them speak of her as if she wasn’t there only added to her arousal.

“She’s had a lot of practice on me. Speaking of which… why don’t you give me a turn?”

Left hand still on Teagan, she began to suck Loghain off. His cock was slightly bigger than Teagan’s, so she couldn’t go quite as far down without gagging, but the combination of her hand and mouth got him hard quickly.

Her mouth went back and forth on both men, jerking them both simultaneously. She shifted her knees and noticed just how aroused she was. She had allowed herself to be completely submissive to Loghain a few times before, but never in front of anyone else.

“That should be enough. Pet, come sit in my lap.”

“Yes, my lord.” 

She did exactly as he said, his cock pushed against her ass. Teagan stood up to face them, unbuttoning his shirt.

“I think our little slut deserves a reward,” Loghain growled in her ear, hands reaching down to caress her thighs. “Teagan, don’t you think so?”

“I’d be delighted,” he smirked. “Loghain, why don’t you spread her legs more, display her for me?”

He roughly yanked her legs apart, and then guided his fingers to her lower lips and parted them. “Do you like what you see?”

“Very much so,” he kneeled, and she felt his hot breath on her wet cunt. She mewled as his lips came in contact.

“I thought you were a good girl,” Loghain purred, caressing her breasts. “Good girls don’t make such filthy sounds.”

“Sorry, my lord,” she moaned. Teagan was incredible, licking her folds with such fervor that staying quiet was impossible. She gripped the couch as Loghain leaned forward, nipping and biting her shoulder. He then guided his hand to Teagan’s head, guiding his movements. He kept his left hand on her breast, flicking a nipple with his thumb. 

Teagan breathed heavily through his nose as he devoured her, and she felt Loghain grinding against her. It was too much. She would come any second now, and they would laugh at her for not being able to last long. But she couldn’t help it, Loghain at her back groaning in her ear, Teagan’s mouth doing wonders.

“Maker!” she breathed loudly as she came into his mouth. 

“Already? Such a naughty girl…” Loghain’s voiced trailed off.

“I hope you enjoyed that, milady,” Teagan smiled as he stood to give her a deep kiss on the mouth. She tasted the salty tang of her cunt on him, which she found very arousing.

“She’s not done yet,” said Loghain, grabbing her by the waist to stand her up, before standing up himself and stripping out of his clothes. Teagan took that as his cue to finally remove his breeches.

“Get on the bed, pet. Bend over on your knees and show Teagan your arse.”

She did just that, burying her face in the comforter, moving her arse in the air to expose both of her holes.

“Isn’t she beautiful?” Loghain said as he gave a slap to her right buttock.

“Very.”

“She won’t take it up the arse, so don’t try it. I don’t see why you’d want to, though, considering she has a perfectly good fuckhole that’s already wet for you. You could also take her from the front, in her mouth. I’ll be taking whatever hole you don’t choose, of course.”

“You are a very generous man, Loghain. I’ll let you have her mouth.”

“Makes sense,” he climbed on the bed and faced her, stroking her face. “You’ve already been in her mouth, and I get to feel the inside of her cunt regularly!”

She felt Teagan kneel on the bed behind her, soft hands playing with her arse. She moved her head to be level with Loghain’s cock, and his strong hands steadied her as she gripped the base.

Teagan’s slick head poked at her entrance, and she was so wet he slid in easily. He grabbed her hips and began to thrust slowly at first. 

“You’re so warm,” Teagan purred, “you feel amazing clenched around me like that.”

Loghain snorted. “Even knowing that I’ve been inside her several times before, you say that?”

Loghain was thrusting into her mouth, her lips closing tightly around him. Her hand on his base was the only thing keeping it from completely gagging her, as his rhythm was quite fast and aggressive. His hand roughly gripped her hair as he moved.

Meanwhile, Teagan had fallen into his own rhythm, off-sync with Loghain but still fast. His fingernails dug into her hips as he fucked her, moaning loudly. 

“Loghain,” Teagan gasped. “How… close are you?”

“Give me a minute. Why?”

“As much as I enjoy taking her from behind, I was wondering if I could… release myself on her face.”

He laughed, his cock gleaming with her saliva as he pulled out. “It would certainly help me finish faster if I could see that!”

She felt herself being roughly turned over, and soon Teagan sat on her chest, his extremely hard cock in between her breasts. He gave himself a few quick strokes and moaned loudly as his seed spurted onto her face and neck.

Teagan lay down beside her, panting, as Loghain moved in front of her, his own cock positioned at her entrance.

“You are so beautiful,” he smirked. “I never thought I could share you with another man, but you are so beautiful like this.”

He lifted her legs and entered her quickly and easily, and began to thrust. She felt another climax building up inside her, the pressure only increasing when he moved his hand in between them and pressed against her pearl with his thumb. Once he steadied himself, he rubbed and thrusted quickly. 

She screamed immodestly as she came for a second time. Soon afterwards, Loghain pulled out, and similar to Teagan, he came onto her face.

“Good girl,” he said softly. Teagan stood up and began to dress himself.

“Well then,” Teagan said briskly. “I certainly didn’t expect to enjoy that so much!”

“Are you leaving already?”

“I’d love to stay and cuddle, but I’m afraid I have some business to attend to. But I wouldn’t be opposed to something like this happening again.”

Tarja stretched out on the bed, her head spinning, her face wet and sticky. She felt completely spent and used, and she loved it. 

“How are you doing, love?” Loghain had returned with a wet towel, and he gently rubbed it on her face, cleaning it. “I hope that wasn’t too much.”

“You worry too much,” she sighed, looking into his blue-grey eyes. They were filled with warmth and concern, a sharp contrast to the icy glares he had been giving her. “You know how much I love it when you take control like that. And I would have said the word if you had gone too far.”

“Or set me on fire,” he chuckled. He finished cleaning her face and threw the towel on the floor. “I know. It just… scares me how much that… turned me on.”

She giggled as she pulled him down for a languorous kiss. Of course, it was easy for her to remember that this was just a game, and she could end it with a simple word if it was too much. But despite his role, he really had no power, and it made sense for him to be afraid.

“I really did enjoy that, though.”

He pulled a blanket over them and pulled her into a hug, kissing her cheek. “Good. Are you comfortable?”

“Yes, my lord,” she teased. She was met with a teasing slap on the butt. Not harsh like before, but playful.

“Tarja, please.”

She smiled as she nuzzled into his chest, drifting off to sleep.


End file.
